Mortal Ways
by Chiro Gaomon
Summary: Mortal, someone who is destined to die. Archangel, everliving messenger of the heavens. A story waiting to be told. RichKori GarRae VicBee
1. In The Mountains

Mortal Ways

Chapter 1: In the Mountains 

Deep in the mountains of Japan lays the home of the archangels a group of sprites working for the good of humanity. But when one of there owns falls in love with a human will she find a way to get to know her new love. RichKori RachGar VicBee

**Dedication:** My "big brother"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans…sadly! I wish I were rich I could buy it!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

The craggy peaks reach to the sky puncturing the clouds. It is the tallest mountain in Japan few people scale to the top. But a valley green and lush lays at the top the home of the archangels. This is a haven for the messengers that watch over mortals. Almost no humans ever see this land. And few archangels even see the faces of mortals. The need for archangels has almost vanished. They haven't been called since the Corian walked the earth. The Corian was a corpse of people long past used as puppets by their masters.

A young archangel sat her hair blowing wildly in the wind. Her wings spread feeling the feathers twist. She turned around. "I can sense you." She smiled. Another winged person came out her face grinning. A black hood hid her black shoulder length hair. Her wings were as black as a winter midnight. "I'm not used to the archangels senses." The girl grinned. "I must be hard for you Rachel." Kori laughed. Rachel was the special one. She was once a human, or mortal as they were know her. Rachel was a human admitted into the archangels. Even though many of the other archangels ignored her Kori grew to love her as a sister. "I was only a young one when I came her." Rachel sighed. "And still it's hard for me!"

"If we were mortals sorry humans we would be sixteen in tenth grade?" Kori giggled. Rachel found the title mortal a little offending. It pointed out the fact that humans would die. Kori was herself not used to the human words. Rachel though she became an archangel never gained the innocence that humans could not hold. Kori stood up. "I feel as if today something big is going to happen!" Kori announced. Rachel nodded. Her senses were in a twitch. "See your getting it." Kori laughed. Kori Spun around her white robes dancing. She did a few one handed cartwheels in joy. Rachel snorted. She never got how the archangels had a certain ability at gymnastics. Kori smiled. "I'm sure Elder Oak will want to see you for your lesson." Rachel stood up. "Oh, yes!' She cried. She loved her sessions with Oak. Oak was the oldest and wisest archangel. Rachel loved him like the father she never had.

Rachel ran off. "Bye Kori!" She yelled. "Bye!" Kori called back. She gave a little giggle and started to walk through the lush forest closest to the border. Kori jumped over a low hanging branch. The forest was lush with vegetation the tall treetops casting a green shadow over the floor. Kori ran to the border. She loved watching the mountain hoping for a mortal. She wanted to see the face of a mortal. She was curious. She felt as if someone would come today. Kori moved her body around so she fit in with the vegetation the only thing a careful eye might pick out was her long red hair. But Kori thought she would be okay.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

"Why do I have to come?' Richard Grayson sighed his ebony hair messy and matted. "Because you need to get fresh air and I don't like being with that women alone." Bruce shivered. 'Sure, whatever." Richard yawned. "But did you have to wake me up just to tell me that. Bruce scowled at him. Richard slammed his door and dropped on to his bed. He knew how Bruce felt. He had to go with Bruce to his stupid meeting with Marina Moth. Richard laughed. "Mother like daughter. Richard shuddered at the thought of Katrina or Kitten Moth. Richard personally thought of her as his own stalker. "Yeah drag me along why don't you! I put up with Kitten all the time and you can put up with Marina for a week!" Richard cried. Suddenly his door burst open. Richard didn't like that smile on Bruce's face. "Oh, I forget where going to climb to the top of Mount Fugi." Bruce snorted. "Come on!" Richard grumbled. "And your teacher called it seems your failing Social Studies and many other things too. We though going to Japan the place your studying about would help you. Luckily were going to Japan on your week off." Bruce grinned. Richard just stuck his tongue out childishly.

Richard stared through the windows into the sea below. Bruce sat next to him reading a large book that Richard had looked at it once and saw the word pusillanimous and dropped the book. Richard glared across the aisle at Kitten. She was giggling over something. Richard didn't want to know. She said she wanted to see Japan but Richard knew as soon as she heard he was coming she begged to come. Richard sunk lower in his seat. Richard felt so alone. He was usually alone in school even though all the girls seemed to love him for his looks or his money and usually both. Richard opened his Camera Phone to see a picture of a Victor Stone and Garfield Logan his only two true friends. They were acting silly and making fun of his hair which had been so badly cut he had hidden at home for two weeks. He wasn't really concerned about his hair but if he could find any way to stay home he would take it. The intercom clicked on. "We are coming into the airport. Get ready to leave and buckle your seat belts." The intercom turned off with a click. Richard pulled down his one bag wit a yank. He buckled himself in. "Finally." He grumbled.

Richard threw his bag on his bag. He fell on his bed with a sigh. "So sleepy." He groaned. "Get your sleep you will need it." Bruce smiled. "How early are we waking up?' Richard asked suspicious. Bruce just grinned. Richard glared at him. Richard turned his eyes back to the ceiling. He had to admit, Japan looked cool. That was Richard last though before he slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.

Richard yawned. They were almost to Mount Fugi. "Why did we have to get up so early to climb a rock?" Richard asked. Bruce opened his mouth and then closed. He looked around nervously. "Well to get away from Marina. Well you should of heard Katrina I mean Kittens plans for you to go swimming." Richard laughed. "Well I guess you did me a favor. Climbing a giant rock is better then swimming with Kitten." Richard smirked most anything was better then swimming with Kitten. Richard stared up at Mount Fugi. Richard jaw dropped. "How high are we going to climb?" He asked. "The top. Were going to climb to the top." Bruce grinned. Richard turned to Bruce with a look of horror. "It will be good for you." Bruce nodded. Richard snorted. "Come on then." Bruce called as he started up the mountain. "And why don't we have a guide?" Richard asked. "Bruce does not need a guide!" Bruce called. Richard sighed. "Sure Bruce." He called.

Richard bend over catching his breathe. "You okay Bruce?" He asked. "Yeah just need to rest. Go on with out me." Bruce nodded. He turned to look at Richard but he was already on his way. "Fine then!" Bruce called. Richard sighed. Finally he was free to walk be himself. He loved the silence, the silence of the mountain. Richard sighed. He still was far away from the top. Richard opened his phone he wanted to take a picture. "No reception." Richard looked at it surprised. Bruce being the one of the richest men on the earth got reception everywhere. I wonder what is was about this place. Richard smiled. Something about this place made him feel free and happy something he rarely felt. Richard closed his phone and stuck it in his hiking bag.

Richard huffed. He was finally at the top. To him it looked like any other mountain peak. He did not see the valley of the archangels hidden there. But the Archangels could see him. And if the archangels wished it he could see them. Richard dropped his hiking bag looking at the peak in awe. "It's amazing." He gasped. He quickly pulled out his water and drank it. The air was much thinner here. Richard sat on the rocky ground. "Now to wait for Bruce." Richard snorted. Richard adjusted his sunglasses like he usually did when he was bored. "Bruce can sometimes be so boring." Richard commented to himself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Kori watched him from her spot in the tangles of bramble. "A mortal!" She whispered in excitement. This mortal did not look like other mortals she had seen. He looked different to her, more, more something. Kori suddenly felt like she wanted to go and talk to him, be with him. She reached out her hand. She was so close to him only a few meters away. She felt so close but so far away from him. She wanted him to see her. She wanted him to know her. Kori turned and fled. What was with her? She needed, she needed to get away from that boy. She didn't even know his name and she wanted to know him.

Rachel stood in the center of the archangel's homes waiting for Kori. This is where they meet every day. Suddenly Rachel saw Kori running in her face looked horrified. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing I was running and I almost tripped." Kori gasped lying very well. Rachel sighed. "You sound not run when there are so many things to trip on in that forest." Rachel warned. "I'll be fine. Kori sighed. "Don't be paranoid." "It comes from living as a human." Rachel laughed. "Humans…are interesting." Kori stuttered. "Yes they are." Rachel spoke growing suspicious. "I want to see if Oak will let me pretend to be a mortal to see what their lives are like. I want to study them." Kori added slowly. "Really Kori?" Rachel looked taken aback. "Yes." Kori said growing more confident. " It sounds brave and interesting." Rachel smiled. Kori was growing up. Rachel always thought of Kori like a sister. "Well I might like some companion from someone who knows about humans?" Kori asked sweetly. "Fine Kori. I would like to see humans again I guess." Rachel sighed a slight smiled twitching her lips. "Yeah!" Kori smiled. She ran to hug Rachel. "Thank you friend!" "Kori. You know how I feel." Rachel sighed. "Sorry." Kori said releasing her. "You can do it this one time." Rachel sighed. Kori squealed and hugged her tight. "Come on lets go ask Oak." Rachel gave Kori a tiny punch in the arm. Kori nodded and took the lead.

"Approach the Elder!" Oak called. Kori stood forward. She has nervous. She had to present this in front of Oak and get his approval. "I wish to pretend to be a mortal to study them and gain a further understanding of them so we can help them better if it is needed and I think in due time the Archangels shall be called again into duty." Kori spoke in a clear voice. She couldn't get the face of the boy out of her mind. "I also wish to bring Rachel along with me because she used to be a mortal and will help me in fitting in. I have asked hr and she said it was okay with here. Pass your judgment Elder Oak." Kori added. Oak sat quietly mulling the idea over in her head. "You are granted a year to learn about the mortal so we can help him better in the future. Rachel you shall go with her. We shall give a small amount of mortal money, enough to get you started then you must support yourself. You may come back if you can't handle mortal life before a year runs up. We shall call you at the end of the year." Oak finally announced. Kori nodded and left. "Yes!" She cried. Rachel followed her out. :It seems we are being sent to high school." Rachel sighed. "I've always wondered about this high school you always talked about." Kori giggled. "Where are we going?" Rachel asked. "I have decide on Jump City." Kori smiled. " I like the name." She added. It just happened to be where that boy went to school. " Off we go." Rachel smiled.

A Week Later 

Richard sat his head resting on his desk. "Come on Richard Japan can't have been so bad." Garfield or Gar joked. His green streaked hair stood out. He said it was his declaration of vegateranizion. That was until Victor told him it wasn't a word. Victor Stone star quarterback of the Jump Coyotes, the schools football team and champion. He sat to Richards left tossing a football in his hands. The teacher Mr.Karn loved football and let Victor play around with it all the time. "Yeah this is one time Gar is right." Victor laughed. "Yeah…hey!" Gar yelled. "Why you!" Richard snorted. "Japan was okay it was Kitten that was not." He sighed. " I know what you mean." Victor sighed. "Like you do!" Richard shot. "Yeah you got a girl. Ever since you declared your everlasting love to her they left you alone. " Gar added. Victor glared at him. "I wouldn't call it a declaration of everlasting love." He growled. "Whatever. You told her you loved her close enough." Gar snorted. "What about you?" Richard asked. He knew the answer but there might have been some miracle over break. "I'm a free man." Gar nodded acting cool. "Aren't you guys surprised?" Gar asked. "Not at all." Richard added earnestly. "Ditto." Victor nodded. "Well what about Richard!" Gar spat. "I don't mix with girls after I meet Kitten." Richard added blankly. "Soon! I warn you soon!" Gar smiled evilly. "Sure Gar." Richard eyed him. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Victor teased. Richard fought not to smile. Like he would like anyone in his school. We would need to get new student. "Victor!" A voice called. It was Karen Beecher or Bee or short. "Hi bee! I missed you." Victor called. "Good to you see you too Sparky." Bee laughed. Victor laughed at his nickname. " Declaration of-" Gar started but Victor covered his mouth. "If you say that last word I will not let you live it down. " Victor hissed. Gar nodded his eyes scared. Victor let go. Gar sat down quietly. Richard chuckled. "Settle down children homeroom is starting!" A booming voice called. It was Mr.Karn. The bell rang. Bee ran to the seat in front of Victor. "Thank you." Mr.Karn smiled. "Welcome back children. It's good to see you. I hope you had a good break. I did." Mr.Karn smiled. "Today we have too new students from Tokyo. Please come forward and introduce yourself. " Mr. Karn smiled to two girls standing behind his desk. They were whispered. "Do I have to?" One asked. "Owe!" The girl said. "I'm going, I'm going already." A tall slender girl stepped forward. She had long fire red hair down to her back. "Hello. I'm Kori Anders." She spoke shyly. "What do you find a special skill?" Mr.Karn encouraged. "Well I can do a one handed cartwheel and I can do a no handed back flip. I can show you." Kori asked looking at Mr.Karn. Mr.Karn nodded. She gently did one, two, three one handed cartwheels. She stood still for a second or two then flipped through the air backward landing on her feet. The class gasped. "Wow." Richard said wide-eyed. "What she pretty?" Gar asked whispering. Richard blushed. That was half of it. "Cool tricks." He added. She looked helplessly at Mr.Karn. "That's enough." Mr.Karn smiled. Another shorter girl stepped forward. She had black hair and Richard almost laughed at the sarcastic look on her face.

"Rachel Roth from Tokyo." She recited. " I have a great memory. The wolf was endangered in 1973 but only protected in Minnesota and Wisconsin. Victor Hess discovered Cosmic Rays in 1912. P-U-S-I-L-L-I-A-N-I-M-O-U-S it means cowardly. "That what it means!" Richard whispered. "I might not be single anymore." Gar whispered slickly. "She probably kill you if you hit on her." Victor laughed. "Can I go now?" Rachel asked. "Yes." Mr.Karn smiled. "I hope you all are nice to them. And Mr. Grayson, Mr. Logan, and Mr. Stone since you three are talking you can show these girls around!" Mr.Karn rounded on three boys in the middle of a whispered conservation. They stopped at the sound of their last names. "Um. Sure." Victor managed to stutter. Kori giggled a bit. She suddenly recognized Richard. She gave a little gasp that no one noticed. Is that okay with you Garfield?" Mr.Karn asked. Gar nodded silently. "Richard?" Mr.Karn asked. "Whatever." Richard shrugged. "Richard. That's his name." Kori whispered to herself. Kori and Rachel sat themselves at the back of the class. Richard was so happy once the bell rang to let them to their next class. Richard stuck his hands in his pockets and trailed behind Victor and Gar to see the girls who were getting books from Mr.Karn. "Hello." Victor smiled. "I'm victor and the tiny one is Gar and the moody one behind me is Richard." Gar gave a little wave and Richard just shrugged. "Hi." Rachel said. "Hello." Kori chimed in. "You know who we are." Rachel nodded. "Rachel it says we have Math next. "That's with Gar and Richard. I have Technology. So see you guys later!" Victor called running off. "Coming?" Richard asked Kori nodded and Rachel just stood there. Richard walked off feeling Kori's eyes on the back of his neck. He could feel his hair on the back of his neck standing up.

Richard hurried to lunch sliding his tray into his seat. He looked next to him to see Kori sitting there. "Hello." He said his eyes growing wide. She turned her head away from Victor's last words. "Hi!" She smiled. "So…. Where did you learn those gymnastics moves?" He asked. "Doesn't everyone know how to do them?" Kori asked. Rachel shook her head very vigorously. Kori looked taken aback. "It my town it is very common." She shrugged. "Well here it isn't. If I tried that I would split my head." Richard grimaced at the thought. "It just takes practice. Anyone could do it if they practiced." Kori smiled. Richard was nice well, not just nice something else. Kori beamed at him. Richard smiled a bit back. Kori turned to Rachel leaving Richard there is gaze. She had a year to learn about mortals and this would be one she would keep a close eye on.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

That is what pusillanimous means. All the facts in this are true.

**Chapter 2:**

Kori And Rachel have to get settled into their new apartments and get jobs.


	2. What is this Job you Speak Of?

Mortal Ways

Chapter 2: What is this Job You Speak Of?

Finding a job and apartment is never easy but for an Archangel it is just plan weird. Sorry it took so long to add!

**Dedication: **Cartoonstar and pixiepuff101 for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titians. Don't need to rub it in!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Kori what is the name of the emperor or Rome who declared Christianity the main religion of Rome?" Mrs. Lee asked. Kori yawned. "Constantine after he saw the message by this sign you will conquer and a cross in a dream on the 26th of October and the next day he won the battle." Gar stared at Kori who giggled. "What?" She asked. "How did you remember that all?" He whispered in awe. " I have a ability to collect and store a vast range of information, it is common where I live. I guess we have what you call "a good memory." Kori shrugged. It didn't seem like a big deal to her. Kori glanced at Rachel who was dozing in her black Footloose, a play she was in, hooded sweatshirt who gave her a look Kori the look that meant Archangel thing.

Rachel dozed on her desk. They were just reviewing and they were studying Japan, ironic. She looked at her cell phone under her desk. She never had been a rule follower. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." She whispered listening to the sweet yet harsh ring of the lunch bell. "Come on Kori!" Rachel called. "Wait up!" Gar said running after them tripping as he got up. Rachel gave him a sarcastic look. He struggled to his feet and caught up with the girls. Rachel couldn't help but give a small grin. Kori gave Gar the thumbs up sign and Gar just played with his feet not looking up.

"Hey!" Richard called running after them Victor right behind him. They had just had Science with Mr. Ray. "Not excited to see Kori, Rachel, Gar, and Kori." Victor grinned. Richard just ignored the comment. "I have never seen Richard this happy. Never call him a emo but he does get depressed." Gar shrugged. "Why when we talk around the girls you never have a nice word to say about me." Richard growled. "Tell me I'm funny and I'll say you're the happiest person in the happy village." Gar said. Richard just glared at him.

Kori gave a small gasp. "What is it?" Rachel asked. "My belly is mad at me. It is making funny noises." She whimpered. Rachel pulled her aside. "It's called being hungry." She whispered. "What does the word hungry mean?" Kori asked. "It means you want food." Rachel explained. "Oh. Mortals, I mean humans sure are different." Kori giggled. They rejoined the group. "What was that about?" Richard asked. "Nothing." Kori smiled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori gave her food a poke and then raised her spork (foon) and gingerly took a bite of her food. Her eyebrows raised and she devoured her food. She finished. "My tummy is not growling anymore." She giggled. "You mean your full." Richard said. "That is what I meant." Kori pointed out. "But not what you said." Richard chuckled. "Doesn't matter if they mean the same thing!" Kori said giving Richard a self-satisfied grin. Richard just chuckled more who knows what going through his mind. Gar gave a loud cough. "We are her you know." Richard blushed and Kori giggled.

"Why don't you torture Bee and Victor over there." Richard said nodding to Victor and Karen who were whispering about who knows what. "It's not as fun." Rachel smirked. " Not you too Rachel." Richard groaned. "Thanks Rae." Gar grinned. "Don't call me Rae." Rachel glared at him. "Please Rae?" Gar asked. "Fine." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Umm. Behind you Richard." Gar whispering motioning behind him. Richard heard the shrill voice he loathed. "Hello!" Kitten shrieked wedging herself in-between Richard and Kori. "Hello. I am Kori and who might." Kori started but Kitten interrupted her. "Yea the circus girl. I'm Kitten best looking girl in this rat hole we call a school. Oh and Richard's girlfriend." She added. "Girlfriend?" Kori asked. "Kitten move or I will personally get a restraining order!" Richard groaned. "Don't talk to your girlfriend that way." Kitten grumbled. "I think we all get that the fact you are not Richard's girlfriend." Rachel sighed. She hated people like Kitten. "Your that Rachel Goth person." Kitten glowered at her. "Roth!" Rachel yelled. "Calm down Rae." Gar said holding her back. Kitten stalked off Richard sighing with relief.

"What is an apartment?" Kori asked looking up at the thing she could call a small house. "Where people live when they can't buy a house." Rachel said. "So it's a house." Kori said. "In a way. A mini one." Rachel yawned. "Weird." Kori said looking around her new home for the next year. "Glad Oak gave us some money." Kori said holding up a large wallet. "Where do you want this?" Victor asked from behind a large box. "That is my stuff just give it to me no one goes into my room." Rachel says. Victor dropped the box. "What do you have in here? Metal?" Victor asked. "Stuff." Rachel shrugged. "I don't want to know right?" Victor said. Rachel nodded. "Kori this is your stuff right?" Richard asked setting the light box down. "Yes. Thank you Richard." Kori smiled. "No probably. You don't got that much stuff." Richard said. "I guess." Kori shrugged. "Lead me to your room." Richard said. "This way." Kori said leading him into a small round room with light purple paint. A couple pictures were hung on the walls already. There were a couple of Kori and of Rachel and even of Richard, Gar, and Victor. "Like taking pictures?" Richard asked. Kori giggled.

"Rae!" Gar called. "Come near my room and die!" Her voice called. Gar shrugged. "If you say so but hurry up." He called. Rachel appeared next to him. "Yes." She asked. Gar chuckled. "So your all ready." Gar said. "Richard got pizza!" Gar called. "Got a vegetarian right?" He asked. Richard chuckled nodding. "And got my meat pizza?" Victor asked. Richard smiled. "Do I ever forget?" "Richard we can't let you buy us pizza. The money." Kori said. "You want to tell them?" Richard asked. "I will!" Gar said raising his hand and waving it in the air. "Richard is the adopted son of the famous tycoon Bruce Wayne. So he is loaded!" Gar gasped. "Nice." Rachel said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What is a job?" Kori asked. "People do work to earn money." Rachel said. "Oh." Kori said. "So where do we get a "job?" Kori asked. "Everywhere." Rachel said. "But here is where I think we should work." Rachel said pointing up to a small corner store called Orin's Corner side Book Store. "A book store?" Kori asked. "Don't like it?" Rachel grumbled. "No I like it a lot! We can read while we work!" She clapped her hands together. "We'll we have to get the job first and they have to choose us." Rachel said. "Oh." Kori said. Kori entered the swinging door and small bell ringing. "Good luck!" She told Rachel. Rachel gave her one of her rare heart worming smiles. "Ditto."

Kori crossed her fingers Richard sitting next to her. He always came to the bookstore with Gar when he bought comic books. "Richard I so hope I get the job." She squeaked. "I'm sure you will!" Richard smiled. "Thanks!" Kori smiled. Suddenly over a loudspeaker a voice came out. "Everyone welcome our two newest employee's Kori Anders and Rachel Goth!" It blared. "It's ROTH!" Rachel yelled. Kori squealed. Kori hugged Richard. Richard was happy she had got the job.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard sat at a table in the Ridge Café. His normal coffee was dropped off at his table by a young waitress who gave him a wink but sulked away disappointed by the disgusted look on his face. Gar twirled around on his skates. Richard would hate to work her like Gar did. All the waiters and waitress had to wear roller skates. Gar sat down at Richard's table for his break rubbing his ankles. He looked at the door like he was waiting for someone. "What are you waiting for? Christmas?" He asked. Gar gave Richard a sarcastic look. "Rachel comes here a lot. She like the coffee." He said. "Oh I see." Richard grinned. "There she is! She brought Kori!" He added. Richard whirled around. No one was there. He growled at Gar. "Hi!" A voice called. Richard looked around. There stood Kori waving to him Rachel standing next to her. She had her hand stuffed in her pockets.

"Hi!" Richard smiled. "Damn!" Richard screamed grabbing his hand. Kori winced when he swore. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel asked. "I burnt my hand." He said holding his hand. "No need to swear." Kori said. "Sorry goody two shoes." Richard grumbled. "Richard!" Kori yelled. "Sorry." Richard said realizing what he did. "I wasn't thinking." He yelled. "Sure.' Kori grumbled. She walked out of the café. "Smart Grayson." Richard sighed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Here is a contest!

Is it a Spork or a foon?

Spork:

Foon:

Hope you liked it!

**Chapter 3:**

Richard has to find some way to apologize!


	3. AHHHHH! The Pan

Mortal Ways 

Chapter 3: AHHH! The Pan 

Kori and Richard aren't getting along to well and Kori decides to talk to Oak. (The Pan will come in I promise!

**Dedication: **To the reviewers! And RoseXxxXThorn for participating in the contest.

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Teen Titans! Poor me.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Now you know what it's like to blow it." Gar said jokingly. Richard just glared at him slumping back into his chair in his rather large bedroom. It was pretty plain, the walls just a clean white color. Victor always called it the bleached room. Richard went back to staring at the cracks in his door.

"Richard. You shouldn't mope." Gar said. "Go out there and face the day!" Gar stood up on Richard's bed trying to add dramatic effect but he fell on his face. Richard burst out laughing. "Now that cheered me up." Richard smiled but he quickly stopped and his face fell. "I just don't know what to do." Richard sighed.

"Can't help you there." Gar said. "Come on we are going to be late to school." Richard said pulling Gar behind him. "Fine! Thanks for the ride." Gar said. "Whatever." Richard shrugged.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard slammed his door when he got out of his car. He looked around seeing a face that couldn't make this bad day any better. "RICHARD!" Kitten called running over her arms open to hug him. He ducked under her arms and walked away. "I take that he doesn't want to talk right now." Kitten sighed. "Kitten he never wants to talk to you." Gar said strolling past her chuckling at the look of fury on her face.

Kori stood next to Rachel playing with the zipper on her backpack while Rachel told her about this great book she was reading. Kori nodded once in a while but she wasn't listening. She kept on thinking about Richard. Thoughts raced through her mind. _Where I come from no ones says things they don't mean! He said it was an accident! _A small sensible voice told her, _wow your confused._ Kori chuckled. "Kori you just chuckled when I was telling you about the part where the main characters gets murdered by his own daughter." Rachel smirked. Kori blinked. "Oh. Sorry I wasn't listening." She looked at the ground. Kori saw Richard running away from Kitten and he saw her looking at her. She quickly turned around a bit so he couldn't see her face but she could see him. She didn't know what he was feeling his sunglasses masking any expression.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori sat staring out the window of her English class with Mrs.Yue. She didn't get why humans weren't born with all this knowledge in their heads as Archangels were. She felt something hit her head. "It was a crumpled piece of paper that just said turn around. She looked behind her seeing Richard waving. Kori groaned and turned back. Another paper hit her head. This time it said that Richard wanted to talk to her. Kori still ignored him fighting the urge to yell at him. Once again a piece of paper hit her head. Kori slammed her head against her desk. The note said Richard would keep throwing things at her if she didn't talk to him. _So childish! _She whipped around. "Fine." She mouthed. Richard sat back smugly in his seat.

Rachel watched Kori and Richard. Richard had been staring at the back of her head for hours a faraway look in his eyes apparently thinking about something Rachel wouldn't want to hear. Kori was jotting something down probably a note or reminder. Rachel yawned. She leaped out of her seat when the bell rang knowing Richard wanted to talk to Kori.

Kori stood by the door of the classroom waving to some girls. Richard hurried to talk to her jamming his nee on a desk in his hurry. Richard caught himself before he could swear. "Ow." He just said. Kori hid her grin behind her English book. "So what did you want?" She asked.

"Ummm." Richard said searching for the right words. "It can sound corny." Kori smiled. "I'm sorry." He tried. Kori looked at the ground. "Come on! Let just go eat!" She said dragging Richard behind her. Richard slowly grinned.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori walked towards home thinking quietly, something she didn't do that much. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked. "I have been thinking about mortals, I mean humans. I wonder, well one of my new friends Terra was watching a soap opera and they talked a lot about love. What is this love they talk about?" She asked. "It is a human name for an emotion well call attachment. " Rachel explained. "Why do we have different words?" Kori asked. "You will have to ask Elder Oak this I have no clue." Rachel said. That was weird Rachel was very smart. Like advanced grade smart but she wanted to stay with Kori. It gave her more time to doodle and do other stuff. "I shall do this!" Kori said running towards home.

Kori sat in her room willing with her mind for Oak to come. Oak appeared before her. "Yes young ward?" He asked. Kori bowed. "Thank you for coming elder I have a question I think you can answer." She said politely. "Yes." Oak nodded. "Why is that humans, or mortals and Archangels have different words for the same things?" She asked. Oak nodded thinking. "When our world was younger Archangels and mortals, humans interfaced but when a young Archangel found out the bodies of dead mortals could be manipulated using dark magic he was corrupted. Ever since Corian (remember back to the first chapter) walked this earth mortals and Archangels have been separate." Oak explained. "I understand." Kori nodded.

"Kori!" Richard called. "KORI! You left you bag at school." _Where was she?_ Her door was open ajar so Richard opened it to see Kori sitting there talking to a very old looking guy with, wings! "What the…" He stuttered. Kori saw him and screamed. "RICHARD! AHHHH!" She panicked and ran to the kitchen Richard right behind her. She grabbed a pan and hit him over the head with it. Richard fell to the ground, unconscious. Kori was breathing heavily. She dropped the pan. "Oak?" She called but he had left as soon as Richard had seen him. Kori opened her phone and dialed Rachel's number. "Can you come to the house? Your better at making up stories. I'll tell you when I get her. Bye." She said.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked gasping when she saw Richard slumped on the floor. "What did you do to him?" She asked. "He saw me talking to Oak so I panicked and hit him with a pan." She gulped. "Fine. I'll think of a story when he wakes up." Rachel grumbled. Richard groaned. "Where am I?" He asked. "You at Kori and Rachel's house. I was about to make some food when you came into the apartment. I thought you were an intruder. Sorry." Rachel apologized. "It's fine." Richard groaned. "I'm going home." He mumbled. "Do you need some help?" Kori asked, she was worried about Richard. "No Alfred, our butler can drive." He smiled and walked away. "You rock!" Kori cried. "I know." Rachel smiled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Another Contest!

Who thinks I should do a contest with every single chapter?

Yes

No

Who do you think Richard romantic rival for Kori should be?

Red X

Speedy

Aqulad

SLADE!

Any others

(4 is sort of a joke!)

Last Contests

1 vote for Spork! SPORK WINS! I like foon myself.

**Chapter 4:**

A new kid is coming to school.


	4. Boys are Strange Creatures

Mortal Ways

Chapter 4: Boys are Strange Creatures

Two news guys are coming to school and Richard isn't too happy.

**Dedication: **To the reviewers and those who voted.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans

Sorry about the wait! My acting camp started so I can't update as much. I've decided to start replying to reviews in here!

**Kjl;ul;uip:** Yes I know about the typos! I've decided to do Speedy (Roy) and X (Xavier) but X has a special thing I can't tell you about!

**RoseXxxXThorn:** Thanks; I didn't think people would find that funny but whatever!

**Cartoonstar:** Thank you! I agree about Kitten. I will probably just keep her in the story so I can make her break an arm or something. Quotes? Sorry, this is my first fanfic.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori giggled to herself waiting for the bell to ring by her locker. "KORI!" She heard someone yell. "Hello Richard." She said without turning around. He stopped panting next to her. "How is your head?" She asked. "Fine." Richard nodded rubbing his forehead. "What did you need?" She asked. "You know how our last gym teacher got arrested?" (That happened to my art teacher!) Richard asked. "Yea you told me about him." Kori nodded. "Well they finally found a replacement and so we have gym today." Richard smiled. Just then the bell rang. "Come on!" Kori called dragging Richard.

Kori sat in homeroom whispering to Rachel. "Yea I heard two new guys are starting today." Rachel whispered. "Why are they coming here?" Kori asked. "I heard they just moved here from really far away." Rachel whispered. "Oh." Kori grinned. "I hope they're nice." She smiled.

"Richard what is wrong with you?" Gar asked. Richard had been sitting there staring at the door or Kori. "Nothing." Richard growled. "Is this about the new kids?" Victor asked leaning over. "New kids are coming?" Gar cried. "Gar you're an idiot." Victor sighed. "Why is Richard worked about two new guys?" Gar asked. "They're guys!" Victor pointed out. Gar grinned. "And Kori's a girl." He chuckled. "Shut up!" Richard hissed turning to glare at Gar. "The new guys!" Gar cried. Richard whipped around.

Two guys stood in the classroom. One was leaning on the teacher's desk a cocky grin on his face. He looked very much like Richard but taller and with a more lanky build. The other one had red hair and was slightly shorter then the other one. Mrs. Char rushed in. "I am so sorry I am late!" She cried. "Oh, you're here! Please introduce yourself while I catch my breath." She huffed. The shorter one-stepped up. "I'm Roy Harper." He said rubbing a hand on his neck. The taller guy strolled up. "Xavier, Xavier Redd." He smiled. "Yes, yes. You two have the same day as Richard Grayson and… Miss Kori Anders. They can show you around." Mrs. Char smiled as the bell rang. Richard groaned. "Just my luck."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"This is you Math class. And Richard and mine." Kori giggled. The two boys grinned at here. "Get in there!" Richard grunted. Kori glared at him but walked in and sat down in a seat. Richard hurried in sitting next to her. Xavier and Roy looked sad but found seats near Kori. Xavier whispered something to here and Kori giggled. Richard glared at him but Xavier ignored him. "You like Kori over there." Roy chuckled. Richard looked taken aback. "No!" He shouted. Roy still chuckled. "You just stay away from here." Richard growled. "Don't worry, I like here but I don't know if she likes me. If I find out she likes me be worried. You should worry more about Xavier then me. I went to school with him and he is a ladies man." Roy nodded.

Kori giggled. Xavier was very funny. She didn't notice the glances he was giving here but she did notice Richard glaring at Xavier. "Is something wrong?" She whispered. "I don't like him." Richard grunted. "He is being very nice to me!" Kori sighed. "Why are you so?" Kori wondered. What was the word Rachel used? "Jealous?" She asked. "I AM NOT BEING JEALOUS!" Richard screamed. "Richard Grayson!" Mr. Orin cried. "Sorry." Richard muttered. "Boys are strange creatures." Kori sighed.

After that Richard and Kori split up. Kori And Xavier went to Science and Richard and Roy to English. "What was up with your friend?" Xavier asked Kori. "Richard is, um, overprotective of me I guess." Kori shrugged. "I can see why." Xavier chuckled. "Why?" Kori asked confused. "He is afraid someone as pretty as you will be snatched up by some good looking guy." Xavier smirked. Kori blushed. "No. It's not that." She stuttered.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Richard your scowl reminds me of Rae." Gar cried. Richard just glared at him. Kori was expecting Rachel to yell at Gar for calling her Rae but she didn't. Kori peaked over at her and she was grinning behind her book. Kori giggled. "Hey Kori!" A voice called. Kori turned around. "Hi Xavier!" She waved. He went over to sit with Roy. Richard grunted. "Jealous?" Karen asked, she was sitting next to Victor. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Richard yelled. Karen just rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Victor.

"What are you two planning?" Kori asked trying to ignore Richard's mumbles. "Victor is going to take me to a movie on Friday." Karen smiled. "Look at the time! Lunch is over! YEA GYM!" Richard cried for a second forgetting to be mad. "I like you better when you happy." Kori smiled.

Richard stood in his gym clothes waiting for Kori. Kori skipped out. "I wonder who the teacher will be?" She asked. "I only know it's a guy." Richard nodded. "Boys and girls!" A booming voice called. Richard and Kori turned around. "I am your new teacher Mr.Slade!" There stood a tall man with dark brown hair. "This is not a goofing off class but since this is my first day we will play dodge ball!" He called again. Richard didn't like him, he didn't know why. Kori shivered. There was a foreboding feeling in the air.

Richard stood waiting for the game to start. Kori stood next to him. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded. The game started and Richard ran to get a ball. Kori stood back letting others get the balls. She stood waited for a ball to come to her and walked up to the line. She threw it and it went hurtling through the air. It hit Kitten so hard she lost her breath. "Kori!" Richard cried. 'What?" She asked. "I never knew you were that strong!" He cried.

Kori understood, it was an archangel thing. "I used to play soccer, and tennis, and volleyball back home." She nodded. She had played those with Rachel over the weekend. Soon enough Kori's team had won, a lot!

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard leaned up against the school's wall. "Wow Kori." He gasped. Kori giggled. "I already asked everyone else in the gang and you the last. I'm having a sleepover at my house. Want to come?" Richard asked. "Sure!" Kori smiled. "I'm going to walk home now!" She called. "Bye!" Richard called. Kori ran off. "Cute isn't she?" A voice asked. Richard whipped around. It was Xavier! "You stay away from her!" Richard cried. "Calm down. No need to get jealous." Xavier smirked strolling off. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Richard screamed.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Contest

Is Richard jealous? Kidding! OF COURSE HE IS!

Should I add in Terra?

Yes, she should end up with Gar!

Yes, she should be competition for Rachel

No!

**Chapter 5:**

Richard's party and Xavier and Richard have a "little showdown" I'll say.


	5. Of Parties and Pups

Mortal Ways 

Chapter 5: Of Parties and Pups 

Kori learns about the green monster and ENTER NICOLE! And the party and the mini showdown.

**Dedication:** To Nicole and Phantom of the Opera! IT ROCKS!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans because it wouldn't have stopped, and would have more movies. Yea you know. Stupid Cartoon Network.

Trying to update as much as possible!

**Cartoonstar:** Okay, sorry but Terra will be in it but hold out! It's like I said about Kitten. She will be in it so I can torture her, and play a semi-important part.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Kori yawned before slamming her head down on her desk. "KORI!" Rachel's voice screamed. Kori gave a loud grunt. "Whatever is on your mind better stop bothering you or it will have to deal with me." Rachel growled. "Fine." Kori mumbled. She could not fall asleep. Tomorrow was Richard's party (I know everyone does it but whatever!) and ever since Xavier had come to school Richard had been a lot grumpier. "Males." She sighed. She flopped down on her bed and fell asleep staring at her ceiling.

"How did you sleep?" Kori asked Rachel who was drinking coffee. Rachel scowled at her. "You shouldn't drink that stuff you know." Kori said pointing to Rachel's coffee. Rachel just scowled at her again. "You can wake me up five times but no one can take my coffee away." She growled.

"I'm guessing you're not a party person." Kori shrugged. "I'm not even sure why I agreed to this." Rachel sighed. "Hey guys!" A familiar voice called. Kori looked around. "Gar! Are you excited for Richard's party?" She asked. "Yea. His house is so big! It is AWESOME!" Gar cried. "Hey Rae." He waved a bit nervously. Rachel gave a little wave. Gar gave a big goofy grin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Rae pounded on the big mansion's doors. "LET US IN! IT IS WINDY OUT HERE!" She screamed. Richard opened the door quickly. "Come on! Gar and Vic and using every single bathroom in my house." He explained. "What is wrong with them?" Rachel cried. "Well I do have like 32 of them. Last year Gar got lost. Here there are problem done now. Come up to my room." Richard smiled.

"This is your room." Kori gasped. "Yea." Richard said awkwardly. "Our apartment is smaller then this." Rachel gasped. "Hey!" Gar called. "Want a soda?" He asked. "Sure." Kori shrugged. Rachel shrugged and Gar grabbed two bottles of soda out of a mini fridge. "So what are we doing?" Rachel asked. "MOVIE!" Gar screamed. Rachel sighed. "I guess it's a movie." Richard chuckled.

"I say we watch an action movie!" Gar cried. "Yeah!" Vic cried. Kori raised her hand. Gar and Vic looked taken aback. "What Kori?" Richard asked. "I think we should view Phantom of the Opera." She said calmly. "Me too. Before you say anything it is not a chick flick!" "Vote." Vic called. "I say action." Vic said smugly. "Me too." Gar grinned. "Phantom." Kori said slowly. "Ditto." Rachel said with a sly grin on her face. "Richard?" Vic asked. "Um." Richard groaned. "Phantom." He whispered. Kori cried happily hugging Richard.

Kori said hugging a pillow watching the screen. She was silently crying. "This is the saddest part. Poor Phantom." She sniffed. Rachel nodded a grave expression on her face. "This is sadly a really good movie. Vic was crying." Gar pointed out. Vic hit him. "I was so not! So were you!" Vic cried. Kori giggled. She reached up and turned off the TV.  
What did you think Richard?" She asked. "Good, and somewhat tragic." He gulped. Kori yawned. She curled up and went to sleep. "She went to sleep fast." Richard grinned. "So were staying up all night!" Richard cried but as he looked around he was everyone was asleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Richard woke with a yawn to find everybody gone. "Where did they go?" He asked standing up. Suddenly something rushed into him. Richard gave a yell or terror. "Richard did I startle you?" Giggled a familiar voice. "It's okay Kori." Richard chuckled turning around as Kori let go of him. "You were sleeping very soundly so we didn't wake us up. Your nice butler Alfred has made breakfast. Come on!" Kori called.

Soon everyone was out of the house and walking down the beach by Richard's house. "Why is nobody here?" Kori asked. "Bruce owns a small section of the beach." Richard shrugged. Kori squealed. "Hey Kori! Grayson." A voice called. "Xavier!" Kori waved. Richard just growled. "Spring formal is coming soon." Xavier smiled. "Spring formal?" Kori asked. "It's a dance." Richard said still glaring at Xavier. Xavier gave him a lofty look before walking on. "See you back at school." He said giving a small wave. "Bye!" Kori called.

"RICHARD GRAYSON!" Kori cried. "What?" Richard asked. "What is wrong with you?" Kori asked. "Green monster." Rachel pointed out. "Richard is not green or a monster." Kori said quite confused. "It means he is jealous." Rachel sighed. "Oh." Kori gave a nod of understanding. "I am not." Richard said giving a gasp of exhaustion.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

"Thank you for walking me home." Kori smiled. "No problem." Richard grinned. "Rachel had work today so she couldn't walk with me. I love company. "Kori said starting to skip.

There on the street sat a little black Labrador puppy. It was pretty small with large brown eyes that seemed sad and forgotten. "Richard look at the poor thing!" Kori cried running to it and hugging it. The puppy tail wagged and it licked Kori all over. "I'm going to keep it." Kori declared. "But you live in an apartment." Richard sighed. Kori did love the dog, and it was all alone. "From the words of Rachel, the owner is a drunk he won't notice." Kori cried. "I will name you Nicole!" Nicole gave a bark of joy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Nicole is actually my real puppy and that is how she looks. I love her so I'm putting her in the story. Yea this was the mini showdown. DON"T WORRY THERE WIL BE A BIG ONE!

**Contest:**

Did you like Nicole?

Yes

No

Don't really care

LOVE HER!!!

**Next Chapter:** THE BIG SHOWDOWN! And enter a new character.

Hope you liked the chapter and sorry about the waiting for me to update stuff. I try my best!


End file.
